


H8mance

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ladystuck Treat for everyone who requested Rose/Vriska!</p>
            </blockquote>





	H8mance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterate/gifts), [anxiousAnarchist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist/gifts), [astrophrenia (closetplayground)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetplayground/gifts), [fairymascot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairymascot/gifts), [SimplerUser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplerUser/gifts), [Stripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/gifts), [watchfob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchfob/gifts).



[   
](http://postimage.org/image/8auzzoskv/)

Click for fullview, enjoy! <3


End file.
